


android au snippets

by georgiehensley



Category: Saturday Night Live
Genre: (it's like current times but there are robots), Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: various scenes from a yet-to-be-organized (and properly written) chost au featuring android!colin.





	1. michael meets colin

**Author's Note:**

> i think i had this au idea over the summer but only wrote a few scenes for it. i guess they're all set towards the beginning, when michael's still skeptical of colin, but they don't necessarily take place one after the other after the other. they're separate but go together, if that makes any sense.
> 
> i guess i felt bad for somewhat abandoning the idea, so i'm sharing what i have for it so far. maybe it'll inspire me to continue this in the future (and organize my ideas into a proper fic).

“why?” is the first thing out of michael’s mouth when he returns home that night, his mom standing in the middle of his living room with a  _ robot _ at her side.

well, not a robot - an android. a robot made to look human as to make its human owner more comfortable as the machine tries to fix everything wrong with their life, all with a fake smile plastered on their fake, plastic face.

“because you have problems, michael,” his mother explains. “you’re always drunk, you have no friends, and do you ever leave this apartment aside from work?” 

michael lifts the plastic bags he carries in each hand. “i got groceries.”

“you need a life,” his mother says. “a real one. there's more to life than work and booze, honey. that's what colin’s for.”

“you named it colin?”

“ _ he _ came with a name,” his mother puts an arm around the android’s shoulders, and the machine’s head lifts, eyes opening. it blinks.

“hi, i’m colin,” it says. “how can i help you?”

“i’m outta here,” michael says, shaking his head as he drops his bags and walks past his mom, walking into his bedroom and slamming the door behind him.

“i sense anger,” colin says. “is he mad at someone?”


	2. lorne hires colin

“you’re not doing well, michael,” lorne explains upon calling the writer and update correspondent into his office. “hardly any of your jokes are getting the laughs they should, and you don't even want to see the reviews for the last couple episodes.”

“so, what, you grab someone to do it with me?” michael asks, reclining in his seat. “or are you trying to tell me i’m fired?”

“no,” lorne says. “you can stay, for now,” michael snorts. “but you definitely need someone there with you. you're too sarcastic and pessimistic; you need someone to bounce off of that with light, positive humor.”

“alright, who’s with me? kyle? cecily? mikey?”

“actually, i--”

there's a knock on the door, and it opens just a smidge.

“mr. michaels, sir? is it time for me to come in, or--oh, gosh, i am interrupting, i am so sorry--” 

“michael,” lorne says. “meet your new co-anchor, colin.”

“you brought a robot in to help me with my job,” michael says, shaking his head. “unbelievable. robots doing comedy. what's next? holographic hosts?”

“i don’t have to assist you, if you don't want me to--” colin starts.

“no, no, go ahead, take half my job,” michael says, standing. “take the whole thing. take over the whole show, while you're at it. i don't even care anymore. break a leg out there!” as he speaks, michael starts to make his way out of the office, slamming the door behind him once he’s done.

“that did not go as planned,” colin says.

 


	3. colin keeps michael warm (not in a suggestive way)

“is everything alright?” colin asks as he steps into the living room, finding michael sitting on the couch in a sweatshirt with what appears to be three blankets either sitting on his lap or wrapped around him. michael snorts in response to the question.

“no,” he says. “landlord shut the heat and it's fucking freezing in here.”

“oh,” colin says, turning on his thermometer feature. after a moment, his indicators read that the room temperature is sixty-two degrees fahrenheit. certainly not  _ freezing _ , but definitely much colder than a normal human body temperature.

without another word, colin sits on the opposite side of the couch from michael and activates his heating sensors. it isn't long before michael can feel the heat radiating off of him. instinctively, he scoots a little closer. and closer. and closer--

\--until he’s emerged from blanket cocoon and is now sat right next to colin, arm wrapped around one of his, head falling against his shoulder. colin glances down at him and feels a different sort of warmth underneath his chest plate, which is impossible as he doesn't have any heating sensors there. nevertheless, he remains still.

“you say anything about this to my mom, and i’ll send you back to whatever lab you came from,” michael says.

despite the threat, colin’s normally blank expression changes to a smile. “your secret is safe with me.”


End file.
